Changing
by Kyrei
Summary: YxU One shot SongFic. Sorry it's so long! ; Please Read and Comment!


Changing

**Changing**

**Okay I know I haven't been updating my main Fanfics, I've been writing my book. Now I'm going to create two One-Shot SongFics for Code Lyoko. After that I think I'm either gonna do a Naruto or Warriors Fanfiction. **

**This is an UlrichxYumi One Shot Fanfic. It uses the song "Changing" by the Naked Brothers Band. –shot- BEFORE YOU SCREAM AND WALK AWAY SAYING HOW BAD THEY ARE READ THE REST OF THIS. Don't base this piece of my writing based on the Naked Brothers Band. I like them. You don't have to. And don't flame this writing because you hate them. I personally think this a very sweet Fanfic.**

Ulrich Stern clumsily rolled over to tap the annoying ringing sound of his and Odd's alarm clock. Knocking around the dresser trying to find the small brass button, he didn't care what he knocked over at his mission. Finally cold metal slipped under his tried figures, and the sound zipped off. Ulrich closed his eyes tighter and he heard Odd's bed rustle.

"Good Morning World!" Odd cried stupidly and Ulrich grumbled. He slit his eyes open a bit and caught Odd's playful eye.

"Come on Ulrich, stop being so depressing." Odd said with a huge grin, "It breakfast time!" Ulrich hissed at him and flung himself upright, rubbed the morning sticks off his flat eyes. He quickly took a hot shower and threw on his clothes ungratefully.

He walked alone in the halls on the way to breakfast, aware of the stares engulfing him. He was now known as the "emo" and "depressed" kid in Kadic. After Xana had been defeated, around three months ago, Ulrich had not been getting along well with everyone; especially _her. _Yumi.

_Personality_

_Immortality_

After getting his breakfast he joined everyone, including _her, _at the table. He avoided everyone's eyes as he ate his ever so looking frozen waffles. Dark clouds were loaming over the school today as they finished in silence. Finally Ulrich looked up. He hadn't even realized his friends were in a deep conversation, but they must have noticed him.

_I saw it's raining outside_

_It's raining outside_

_You're changing_

"Glad of you to join us." Aelita said with a smile. He smiled and stared into her brilliant green eyes then looked away. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Yumi looking at him in a worried gaze. He just ignored her. Then she puffed.

"Ulrich, may I speak to you?" Yumi asked, a bit irritated. She stood up and signaled for Ulrich to follow her. Ulrich stood up with no emotion. He head drooped and his hands were in his pockets. Yumi lead him outside the cafeteria and she stared at him.

"Ulrich," she began "I know these past few months haven't been great for you and me..." Then Ulrich cut her off.

_Personality_

_Rationality_

"Yes, we haven't been the best of friends." Ulrich barked sharply. Yumi wrinkled her nose. He must have said that loudly because kids were peaked there head out of the cafeteria in wonder. Some only sneered when they saw Ulrich talking to Yumi.

_Your fame has died_

_You think that you cried and you're gone_

"Can I speak?!" Yumi yelled angrily at Ulrich, and some kids gasped. Ulrich turned away. He was aware of the fire igniting inside of his soul and mind, racing with every breath he took.

"I was thinking about something." Yumi stated. "You've been so well, annoying lately." She said trying not to sound mean, but couldn't help adding a tone of snide into her voice.

_And I'm waiting_

_I'm slaving for this moment_

_I just can't wait anymore_

Ulrich's ear's pricked at her words. Was she going to admit about being wrong to him? What she was about to say was a mystery to him and the questioning surrounded him, like an empty void.

"I think we're changing." She said looking away.

_Changing_

Ulrich stared at her words. Her face was a bit annoying; she was staring into his eyes like he was staring into hers. Then he got what she was trying to say. She had enough of him. She hates him. She doesn't want to be around him. She's not friends with him anymore.

_Waiting_

His heart sank and almost broke into a million pieces. But he sucked it back up. He got it. He hated her now too. Yumi opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't say anything else to me." He cried, his brown eyes were blazing with anger. "Shut up and leave me alone." He hissed and marched away.

_Changing_

_Waiting_

He didn't care about anyone or anything at the very moment he pushed Yumi aside. He didn't need her, friends, anyone.

"_My dad was right."_

He headed straight for his dorms. But an unfortunate bad luck charm popped up in front of him.

"Ulrich dear!" Sissi cried happily. Ulrich wanted to punch her in the face, but he resisted the wonderful urge.

"I'm not in the mood Sissi." He hissed at her, glaring at her in rage. She didn't look taken back at all.

"You look so cute when you're upset about something." She faked cooed to him. He could tell that she wanted to play with his hair.

"Why does no one like you now Ulrich dear?" Sissi asked. "You're the best boy in the world."

_The big style_

_Isn't worth the while_

Ulrich didn't say anything. Either Sissi was toying with him or he was going nuts, because he actually felt better with Sissi around. Although hardness gripped him like an icy fear.

"Ulrich!" A loud voice boomed over and shattered his thoughts. Yumi ran towards then and then Ulrich growled, "Leave me alone." Sissi looked up with interest.

Yumi stared coldly at the both of them. Then Sissi piped up, "So your relationship isn't working out?" she said snidely, "Well too bad."

Yumi looked like she was about to become a lion with bared fangs and unsheathed claws and attack Sissi, tearing her to pieces but she only took a step forward.

"Stay away from me!" Ulrich hollered, and he knew one thing that he could use to get back at Yumi. He turned to Sissi; eyes as hard as stones; and pulled her forward, touching her lips with his own. And then they stood there. Ulrich was kissing Sissi in front of Yumi.

Ulrich finally pulled apart from Sissi. He actually hated doing that, but he was so blinded wit rage he couldn't help it. At that moment Yumi's and Sissi's faces were exactly the same for the first time; shocked and astonished.

"Ulrich!" she hissed. Ulrich had expected her to explode on him, but he voice was quieter.

_She screams at me_

_It seems to be that we're fading_

Yumi just stormed off. The last thing Ulrich saw was her face puffing up to a devil red. At that moment, Ulrich felt horrible, she was his best friend. They _saved the world together._

Memories blinded Ulrich as he remembered fighting along side Yumi in Lyoko and the real world in Xana attacks. Fighting evil William, and laughing at the lunch table. It made his hands tremble.

He couldn't. He just ran away to his dorm. His legs were pounding on the floor, faster than they ever had been. His hair shagged down his face, covering the wet spots below his gloomy eyes.

--

Ulrich had stayed in his dorm all day. No one knocked on the door, no one outside that he could hear. Just him and himself huddled under snow white sheets safely on his bed.

He had cried a few times today under the covers, but he didn't dare open himself to the light. At last he decided to see what time it was. Opened his eyes weren't hard at all in since it was 8:32 at night. He had missed lunch and dinner, but he couldn't care less.

Ulrich threw the sheets angrily over his bed and sat at the end of the bed. Then something colorful caught his eye. The things he had knocked down this morning when he went to turn off the alarm clock. It was a envelop. And he knew exactly what was inside it.

Part of him wanted to open it, the other part wanting to rip apart. Trying to keep his hand steady he grasped the envelop and opened it. Inside were neatly stacked pictures.

He took out one and it was a picture of him and Odd acting dumb behind Sissi back. He forced a smile and put it aside. The next one was a picture of the gang at the factory. He cringed when he saw Yumi, but then shook it away.

_All my photographs_

_All the perfect laughs_

He almost longed for Xana to be back. He missed the good old days when they saved the world all the time. It was perfect. All the agony and pain he felt when Xana was well worth it. And they had so much fun doing it.

Ulrich went through more photos. Most of them were just stupid, but they all made him crack a smile no matter what. The last picture felt different, and when he turned to around he gasped. It was the wonderfully drawn picture of all his friends, drawn my Yumi.

Ulrich felt a terrible twist of agony for a second and them it dwelled down into his heart, becoming a ball of ice. With his muscles quivering crystal tears started to fall down on the paper as he thought of the bond him and Yumi shared. There were changing.

_Are gone from me_

_It seems to be that we're changing_

--

He couldn't admit what knew to Yumi but Ulrich decided he should at least say he's sorry for yelling at her. He had came out of his room and walked down the hall. He received a nasty look from Jim but tried to remain optimistic.

_Personality_

_Rationality_

Ulrich spotted Jeremy, Aelita, William and Odd up ahead, but Yumi wasn't there. They all turned in amazement and looked at him. He tried to be casual.

"Hey guys where's Yumi?" He asked flatly. They blinked together.

"She, uh... I left to go back home." Jeremy replied, pushing up his glasses to the right place on his eyes.

"Thanks Jeremy." Ulrich said while running towards the woods. It was getting dark, but Ulrich could still see in the welcoming shadows.

_Your fame has died_

_And you think that you cried and you're gone_

Ulrich sprinted down the narrow dirt path calling Yumi's name. He really didn't know how he was going to face her. She doesn't even want to be his friend anymore.

_"Dang it Yumi where are you?" _

He stopped shortly after hearing a rustle down the path. He peered closer and a furious face stood before him.

"What do you want?!" she spat. Ulrich seemed taken back. Then fire ignited into his eyes and he couldn't help yelping, "Something!" at her before sighing to himself.

"I'm sorry..." He admitted, avoiding her eyes. "You better be!" was thrown back at him quickly.

He turned to face her. He noticed that her eyes were two dark brown moons under the trees. "If you don't want to be a friend that's fine."

Yumi looked a bit taken back. She calmly answered him. "I was thinking about it." With her voice rising, "I never got to tell you what I meant."

Ulrich looked up with curiosity. What did she mean? She told him they were changing.

_And I'm waiting_

"But you interrupted me from what I was about it say!" Yumi growled. Ulrich looked stunned.

"Then what were you going to say!" Ulrich screamed. He couldn't help the surprise in his tone. This whole thing was a big misunderstanding!

_I'm slaving for this moment_

_I just can't wait anymore_

"We're changing," Yumi started, "And I don't want to be your friend anymore." She said weakly.

"Fine! Then I won't be yours!" Ulrich nearly popped open. She was lying. She doesn't want to be my friend. He turned to walk away but Yumi caught his shoulder.

"Ulrich!" She cried with emotion dwelled into your voice. "I love you! We've come so far together! After Xana we fell apart!"

If Ulrich could have broken his bones mentally right now he would have.

_Changing_

"We've been waiting too long," Yumi continued Ulrich could see that her eyes were starting to get red and puffy.

_Waiting_

Ulrich couldn't move. His whole body was shaking and he wasn't sure if his eyes were watering or not. His mouth couldn't even lip words. The only thing he could do was grasp Yumi behind the head and push it towards his own. Once there lips touched together Ulrich felt really alive. More alive than in 13 crazy and mind bending years had been.

_Changing_

Yumi felt the exact same way. She loved Ulrich and Ulrich loved her. No evil or badness could separate them. She wanted to be in his arms forever.

_Waiting_

As they broke apart they stared into each others eyes and hugged and kissed for a few minutes. They mused on about how they loved each other and they thought the other didn't.

_Changing, Waiting_

The two lovers walked down Yumi's street hand and hand under the stars. Once Ulrich had walked Yumi to her house she pushed away.

_Changing_

"Y'know Ulrich we really are changing." Yumi said looking up at the glittering stars. At once fear rose inside Ulrich.

_"Is this a joke? She really doesn't love me?!" _So much questions built up inside Ulrich he was too blind to see the truth. He looked at Yumi, with his eyes pleading. She gave a small smile.

"We're not just friends anymore are we?"

_Waiting._

**PLEASE COMMENT! So there you guys have it. I think it's a kinda cute story. I'm gonna be making another CL Song-Fic tomorrow. I kinda had two good ideas for them so here 'ya are! **

**SORRY IT'S LONG!**


End file.
